Byakuen Seisei
| birthday = July 4 | age = unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'5" | weight = 150 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Raven | blood type = A- | unusual features = | affiliation = Visored | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = None | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 | team = Visored | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = Mikado Ryūgamine | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = }} Byakuen Seisei (精製 白炎 Seisei Byakuen) is a , and a former Shinigami of the Gotei 13, the Lieutenant of an as-of-yet unspecific division. She resides with several other Visored in Japan's Naruki City, and was one of the first to join Mikado Ryūgamine when he defected from Soul Society. Appearance Byakuen bears the appearance of a young woman in her early adulthood, and has frequently been described as "very cute". She has pale skin, green eyes, and raven hair which she wears short in a hime-cut. Her favoured clothing seems to be kimonos of various colours, but are often cut short to reveal her middriff. The bottom half of her kimoni is worn open down the middle, making for easier movement. While she has various coloured kimonos, her perferred seems to be a kimono that is blue-green in colour, possessing several floral designs. She also wears long white tabi and thick wooden geta. Personality In accordance with her sweet looking appearance, Byakuen is known to be extremely patient and sweet; she is good-natured and seems to love flowers; because of her messianic nature, people hold her in high regards. Towards everyone, she is seen as an elder sister figure who will help anyone, even if it is detrimental to her. Even so, she is still rather shy about herself; stuttering in her speech and clumsily tripping over now and again. She is known to be in a relationship with Mikado; being incredibly affectionate and sweet to the man, at least until he does something that is seen as tremendously idiotic; smacking him around with an unforeseen ferocity if he manages to get on her nerves. In battle, however, everything changes. It seems that her gentle and motherly personality is overridden by an unquenchable bloodthrist, becoming incredibly kill-oriented with the desire to destroy her foes in the most violent way possible. She enjoys the thrill of the fight, so much so that she will taunt her opponents to make them fight better, even if it costs her dearly. Byakuen seems to lose her empathy when fighting, becoming a ruthless killing machine who will smash her opponents with her giant fists; this side of her is known to be incredibly terrifying. History Powers & Abilities Hakuda Specialist: Swordsmanship Expert: '''Unlike many Shinigami, Byakuen does not stress swordplay in her fighting style, and this is for a very good reason. Her Shikai involves the heavy use of Hakuda, especially with her fists, and she has always favoured brawling to swordfighting, and as such, never focused heavily on it. She is, however, proficient enough to cross blades with other Lieutenant Shinigami at the very least, and is capable enough in swordsmanship to have attained the high-level position of Lieutenant. However, when she knows using a sword is unwise, she will simply sheathe it and opt for Hakuda. '''Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: High Spiritual Power: As a former Lieutenant, Byakuen has a high amount of spiritual power, outstripping any normal Shinigami easily as if she was a natural talent. After her Hollowification, Byakuen's spiritual energy became dual-typed, that of a Shinigami and a Hollow, and it's signature can be mistaken for an Arrancar due to this. As a Visored, her spiritual energy is naturally boosted, and she has said that her energy is Captain-level, even without a Bankai, though this could be a bit of ego slipping out. Her spirit energy is a bright yellow. Zanpakutō Senjinken '(戦神拳, Fist of the War God''): Byakuen's Zanpakutō takes a rather unique sealed form, as, unlike most Zanpakutō, it is not a katana. Instead, Sejinken is sealed in the form of an all black zweihänder, which she wears on her back, being one of the few Shinigami to do this. *'''Shikai: Released by the command Heed God's Call to Battle (神留鳴意の戦闘, Shinnaruryūi no Sentō), Senjinken takes the form of twin oversized gauntlets of a black and golden texture, with flower designs and shells wrapped around them. They cover Byakuen's hands and forearms, acting as single barrel shotguns which are fired with a piston mechanism. :Shikai Special Ability: Each magazine consists of 24 shells, giving 48 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded; once these shells have been spent, Byakuen must wait until she activates Shikai once more to utilize them again. In order to be activated, the piston goes up and down in a cylinder built-into the gauntlets; when it is up, reishi from the shells wrapped around the gauntlets is injected and ignited by the reaction between the spiritual energy that composes the Zanpakutō and the reishi, causing the reishi to build up and explode once it is ejected from the gauntlets, transforming into beams of energy which possess impressive piercing power and swiftness, blasting enemies far backwards. :*'Size Increase': Byakuen is able to channel her spiritual energy into her gauntlets and increase them to twice their normal size. With the gauntlets increased, the power of her physical attacks if heavily augmented, allowing her to create blows of unimaginable force that break even diamond with ease, and an Arrancar's Hierro is a very difficult defence to maintain in the face of the enhanced Senjinken. While increased, the size and power of Byakuen's reishi attacks are also augmented. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Byakuen's Hollow mask is fairly unique among Hollow masks used by Visoreds. While it still appears as the basic white mask, hers has several aesthetic choices that make it seem different. Byakuen's Hollow Mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask. While the mask is the standard white of a Hollow mask, it is adorned with golden horns, golden teeth, very different from what one expects of a Hollow's mask, and red lips, as well as golden eyes. Like any Visored, her sclera in this state, though unseen due to her mask, becomes black, and her irises become a shimmering golden. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Byakuen's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Cero:' Like several other Visored, Byakuen is capable of performing a Cero. Her Cero is formed at the center of her mask's "fangs", and it is a bright yellow in colour, as well as tri-focused. The Cero has a large amount of destructive power and speed, even from a distance it is capable of causing truly immense damage and resulting in a towering explosion.